Heart's Medicine: Season One/The Lab
This is the 2nd episode of Heart's Medicine: Season One, after John had a heart-attack. Cutscene *Robin: ...so until John returns I will serve as medical doctor. Questions? *Connor: 'Returns'? You're joking, right? The man just had a stroke. *Ruth: Well, I just hope John will start to see someone about his blood pressure! It was ridiculous of him to try and self regulate. *Robin: I'm afraid that's a decision John has to make for himself. *Connor: I just want to know when 'golden boy' Daniel is going to quit private practice to run 'Daddy's hospital' for him. *Robin: Also not my deicision. For now, we still have patients to care for. I'll keep you updated. *Everyone leave the lobby, going into individual rooms. Shift 1 *'Target: 65/??; Expert: 85/??' *Allison and Ruth enter the lab. *Ruth: Hello, dear. You're the new girl, hmm? *Allison: Yes, Dr. Phelps. My name is Allison. *Ruth: Okay, Allison. Welcome to the laboratory. Our primary concerns are to examine patients and prepare their medicine. *Ruth: Let's get started, shall we! Before the event *Robert enters the lab. *Ruth: Robert! How's my favorite test subject? *Robert: Fit as a butcher's dog! Ready for that drive to lookout point yet? *Ruth: Ha! Robert, this is Dr. Allison Hesrt, our newest resident. *Ruth: Robert is participating in a clinical trial with us; you'll be in charge of preparing his meds. *Ruth: Don't be fooled by his charms now, Robert is perfectly harmless. During the shift *Allison does 9 gestures in the following order: *First **Turn around **Moving back and fourth, diagonally **Clockwise *Second **Counterclockwise **U-turn **Tapping *U-turn *Go down *Go left After *Allison makes something to deliver. *Robert: You woudn't put any brandy in that cup if I asked nicely now, would you? *Robert: Can't blame me for trying. Bottoms up! *Roberts drink fluid and swallows medicine. *Ruth is helping him out. *Ruth: Your heart rate feels fine, Robert. You're doing well. *Robert: You're lookin' pretty good too from where I'm sittin', dollface. *Ruth: I'm going to miss you when you're going through with us, Robert! *Robert leaves the room slowly. Shift 2 *'Target: ??/75; Expert: ??/90' *Chance enters the lab. *Chance: You're Allison, the new resident, right? My name is Chance Foley, head of prenatal. *Chance: I notcied your aura in the lobby; it's beautiful. *Chance: Though you really should have it cleansed. When's the last time you- *Chance break the necklace, making beads scattered. *Chance: Oh, no. My totem beads! Now my chakras will be completely out of alignment. *Allison: Well, we can't have that. Let me help you find them. During the shift *Allison finds 10 beads for Chance. After *Allison: I think that's the last of them. *Chance: Thank you SO much. You're a real guardian angel, Allison. *Stan enters the room. *Chance: Ah, Stan. How was the meditation CD I made for you? Did it help with your wife's stress at all? *Stan: Well, I been usin' it as a coaster and ain't got a watermark on the coffee table since, The missus loves it. *Chance: Ah, I see... Well have a beautiful day! *Stan and Chance leave the lab. Afterward *Ruth: So! Got a boyfriend? *Allison: No. Not since before med school. I guess I haven't had time. *Ruth: Good! Then what do you say we have a drink across the street and check out men! *Allison: Um..well, sure. Why not? *Allison and Ruth leave the lab. Shift 3 *'Target: ??/80; Expert: ??/95' *In the lab, Allison restocks the medicine. Ruth is watching her. *Allison: I'm done restocking the medicine! *Ruth: Well done Allison! And just in tine I think... Before the event *Robert enters the room. *Ruth: Robert! How are you today? *Robert: Better than you. You look like you've been dragged through a hedge, backwards! *Ruth: Allison and I were rocking the dance floor last night. *Ribert: Bull feathers! Youngins these days can't dance for nothin'! Turn on that radio! *The theme played: Delicious: Emily's Taste of Fame *Allison and everyone go to the dance floor. *Robert: Whenever you're ready young lady! During the dance! *Allison follows the lead, in the following sequence. *Yellow, Blue, Pink. *Blue, Yellow, Blue, Yellow *Yellow, Yellow, Blue, Blue, Blue *Blue, Pink, Yellow, Yellow, Blue, Blue After *Robert: Wow! Not bad! *Robert: Next time I'll show you some of my 'post dance' moves. *Robert and Stan leave the lab. *Allison: Ruth... how do you do it? How do you stay so... upbeat? *Ruth: Believe me, Allison. I am not always chipper. *Ruth: I have lived a blessed life... though I miss my husband dearly. *Allison: I;m sorry! I shouldn't- *Ruth: No, no. I like to talk about Henry. Our time together was short, but happy. *Allison: I... I've lost someone close to me too. *Ruth: Oh, dear. Just let yourself feel the pain. That's the only way to make peace with it. *Ruth: Let’s get out of here. We could both use some sleep. *Allison and Ruth leave the Lab. Shift 4 *'Target: ??/90; Expert: ??/110' *Daniel enter the Lab, giving Ruth a hug. *Ruth: Allison, this is Dr. Daniel Summers. John and Robin's son. *Allison: Nice to meet you. *Ruth: How's John, Daniel? *Daniel: You know my father. Try asking him how he's doing and he spends an hour trying to tell you how to live my life. *Daniel: Anyhow, I just thought I'd say 'hi' and grab a cup of this delicious coffee. Can I get you one, Allison? *Ruth: She'd love one! *Daniel attempts to turn on the coffee mahcine, and suddently, the coffee machine spilled. *Daniel: Uh oh! Er... Oh, boy. I'll um... I'll fix it! No worries! *Allison: Here, let me help you. *Daniel stop attempts to clean and fix, letting Allison go. During the shift *Allison cleans the coffee spilled on the floor from the machine. After *Daniel: Hey Allison, how about a rain check on that coffee? *Daniel: That is, if I promise to let the professionals at the cafe around the corner handle it? *[Phelps|Ruth: Come on, dear! *Allison: Er... um... sure! *Daniel: Great! I'll meet you in the lobby after your shift. See you later, Ruth. *Daniel leaves the lab. Shift 5 *'Target: ?/95; Expert: ??/115' *Ruth: Well? *Allison: Well, what? *Ruth: Oh, don't you dare! How was your date with Daniel? *Allison: It was... good. *Ruth: Are you going out again? *Allison: I don't know, I guess we'll see. *Allison go. Before the event *Robert, Chance, Stan, Robin, and Connor enter. *Robert places the gifts. *Ruth: There you are Robert! I was beginning to think we'd have to cancel your party. *AllisonL Party? *Robert: Darn right! It's my last day here at the hospital and we're gonna celebrate! *Robert: .Help me hand these out, would you dear? I've got one for everyone. During the event *Each present is meant for a specific doctor. Click on the present and then click on the corresponding doctor to distribute. *Allison's giving a pink present to Stan. He wants not blue and wrapped. *She gave a blue present to Chance. He wants no wrapped. *She gives another present, which is yellow wrapped, to Ruth Phelps, because she wanted a wrap. *She give a blue present, wrapped, to Robin. She wants no yellow. *And finally, she gives a pink wrapped present, to Connor. He wants pink. After *Robert: Okay, everybody! Go ahead and open 'em! *Stan opened it at first, and has a bottle. *Connor unwraps and opens it, which contains clothes iron. *Robin unwraps and opens it, contains a case. *Chance opens a present, which contains a dead plant. *Ruth opened the final present, which contains a record, from the album disc. *Robert: It's all stuff from my house! I didn't want to see it go to waste! *Later on... *Allison: Why would your things go to waste? *Robert: Oh, well I figures if a man can have a party to celebrate his being born, why not to celebrate when he dies? *Allison: You're... you're DYING? *Ruth: Robert is terminally ill, Allison, but he's at peace with his diagnosis. His participation in the study will- *Allison: Why are we throwing a party to celebrate the fact that someone is dying! *Allison: WE'RE DOCTORS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! *Ruth: I- I'm sorry, dear. I thought you know- *Allison: Leave me alone! *Allison runs away.